Honesty Lies
by Your Silencer
Summary: Who is Draco Malfoy behind all the masks he wears? When the masks come down will he be the same person? When Harry tears him down to his core will he like what he finds? These are questions needing answers in the upcoming war.
1. Prologue

And yes, Anney and Your Silencer have teamed up for another fic. However, it's not the follow up to Talisman. We'll get to that... maybe. Anyway, new fic and the reason why this is so short is because it's the prologue. We're working on the first chapter and will hopefully have it posted soon.   
  
Like always, please leave a review and let us know what you think. It will end up slash of the Harry/Draco kind eventually.  
  
Honesty Lies  
  
Draco Malfoy was a liar.  Not in the 'Slytherin cunning' sense, or the 'save your own hide' sense, he was just a liar.  He had many different masks that he put on at different times so he could be whatever someone else wanted.  For his father he was a powerful young man that would follow his father and uphold the family pride, for his school mates he was the ring leader of all Slytherin, and for Potter he was a hateful bully.  But who was he for himself.  He had been wearing these interchanging masks for so long that he had lost sight of who he really was.  
  
He had hidden his true self so far behind what others wanted that he wasn't sure where the masks ended and he began.  Lies by omission.  He was all of those things but more.  He was powerful, he was a leader, and he was hateful but that wasn't all he was.    
  
Draco Malfoy had been told from the time he was born that he was royalty.  He was destined for great things.  Named after one of the most powerful creatures to ever roam the earth and a Malfoy.  His power knew no bounds, his abilities could not be topped.  
  
Until a baby boy hidden in a small house brought down the most fearsome Dark Lord of the times.  A green eyed, smiling baby boy by the name of Harry Potter.  A nobody, half-blood brat of a boy took away all that Draco was meant to be.  Being a baby himself Draco had no idea of what he had just lost in a quick twist of fate but his father did and his father hated the Potter brat for it.  Instead of being a god among mortals his son was now just a lord.  Malfoy Senior was determined that his son would be great and if he had to change his plans around some he would.  So instead of raising his son to be the savior of the wizarding world he taught him to be the demise of it. 


	2. One

A/N: Wasn't expecting the next part so quick were you? Well, here it is anyway. Chapter one, and yes it's short. But hey, chapter two is already in the works as I type and we just couldn't pass up on the way it ends here. If we went any further it would have ruined the whole thing. So yea, like always read and review. And if you've something constructive to say please say it. We're nice girls. Really.  
  
Okay, I just found out that something happened when I uploaded this so I've (hopefully) fixed the problem. *crosses fingers* Sorry about that.  
  
Chapter One  
  
"This is your last year Draco.  After this you'll be out of that school and we won't have to worry about that meddlesome bastard sticking his nose where it doesn't belong.  Be aware that you are a Malfoy and therefore you are better than everyone else.  I don't want any reports from the school this year about your misbehavior, this is your last year and you should be more mature than that at your age.  Any reports sent in and you will be properly punished."  Draco nodded his head in agreement.  Sometimes the best thing to do was to just agree with everything his father said.  It kept Draco out of trouble, and that was one thing he never wanted to be in with his father.  While he wasn't beaten his father was a Death Eater, there are worse things than beatings. He knew this from the very first time he ever told his father, "No."   
  
His eyes glazed over as he continued to hear but not quite listen to everything his father said. Sometimes that was bad, because his father could tell, or ask Draco what he had just said to make sure Draco understood it, or was even listening. He figured it was possibly some kind of brain washing technique if anything, used by all parents to get their ideas stuck into their kids heads. Repetion... isn't that what hell it's all about anyway?  
  
Draco's earliest memory of his father was being told how to behave like a Malfoy.  The pride, the abilities, everything that makes the Malfoy's better than all other wizards had been drilled into him until everything he was reflected that.  Until his first year of school anyway.  The only person that could crawl under his skin, could make him forget to keep himself above others was Harry Potter.  Even his father was unable to shake that mask until he was nothing but emotions like Potter could.    
  
The usually stoic Draco became an emotional bundle of nerves instead of a hollowed out prison of seemingly nothingless whenever Potter was concerned. It was an odd feeling, not quite able to be labeled based upon the fact that Draco never really felt too many emotions before.  It infurietated Draco that of all the people in the world the one that got him to feel was Potter.  The boy he was destined to kill.  His enemy in all ways.  The fact that whenever he was around the other boy he started to forget and that was bound to cause problems.  More problems than it already had.  Potter drew people to him like a moth is drawn to flames and to know that he, Draco Malfoy, was one of the moths getting close to him made Draco forget just who he was.  Although in the heat of the moment he could do nothing to stop it. And sooner or later he was going to get burned.  
  
How did Potter manage to change the way he felt, hell... make him feel? Make him second guess everything? Make him so vulnerable. Malfoys aren't supposed to be vulnerable. Malfoys aren't supposed to be weak. And yet... somehow, one person could change almost all of that in a split second. To take what was his, if you call that something, the bastard.  
  
"Draco Ares Malfoy, are you listening to me?" Lucius glared down at his son, his eyes clouding over with anger, "I will repeat, boy, I do not want any incidents to occur this year. Is that understood. If any were to happen you can be sure that there are severe consequences."   
  
Draco shook his head. That was one of his father's best methods of instruction: Fear.  Many of Draco's childhood memories were clouded over with that emotion.  Constantly being reminded of what being a Malfoy means, of the future his father had planned out for him.  Dark Magic, dark nights, and torture.  Draco was his father's son, he had yet to figure out what else he was.  


	3. Two

A/N: Sorry this took so long. There isn't really a reason for the delay, but here's chapter two. Feel free to read and review. Questions, comments are always welcome.  
  
Chapter two  
  
Once he had finally been dropped off by his father Draco found an empty compartment and settled down to wait out the long ride back to school.  His father's recent lecture had left him feeling open.  Full of thoughts and he oddly wondered if he could change. If he could become a real person at all or if he'd be stuck as the lifeless copy of Lucius Malfoy - with honor and glory, and yet none at all. Could he replace the decay that his father had caused inside him? Could he become flesh?  His own person instead of this carbon copy of someone else.  Doing what he's told with no questions.  
  
He had always been told that a Malfoy bows before no one but he always scrapped his knees for his father.  Could he change?  Or was he stuck in this mask that he was starting to hate.  Draco was left wondering just who he really was.  Everything his father had ever told him seemed like nonsense now that he was growing up into a man.  Isn't a man suppose to leave his father behind when he grows older?  Isn't he suppose to find his own way, be his own person.  Have his own thoughts.  Did every parent treat their child like his?  He didn't think so.  
  
Looking out the windown he noticed Weasley and his family, the sneer an automatic response to years of conditioning by his father.  If he hadn't known that he was suppse to hate this family he would have been jealous of how the mother was hugging her children, obvious in her love and worry for them.  The father, standing slightly behind and away protecting his family, keeping them safe but still letting his children know that he loved them.  Draco snorted, his family was nothing like that.  His father saw him off every year, but only as far as the train.  He never left the carrage and was gone before Draco could step clear of it.  If Draco hadn't already hated Ron Weasley he would know, he hated being jealous of someone else.  
  
Every day was like every other day.  Same routine, same lines, same people playing a part and he was growing tired of it.  Tired of not knowing who he was, what he was, where he was meant to go. Of course his father knew where he was meant to go. But did he really want to go in that direction? A path that only an insane person would follow, a Psycho-path. A path made up of lies, greed, hate, and blood. Lies, of course, was the structure. The part that held up everything else, kept it balanced and strong. The lies were his only truth sometimes.  
  
Before Draco could fall further down into his thoughts the door slid open and Draco's mouth flowed back into the well worn sneer.  "Hello Weasley," that sweet honey voice that only a Malfoy could pull off.  A voice that screams out its disdain for all others.  Draco spoke to everyone in this voice, but Weasely was the only one that reacted to it so well. However, this day, he pretended to not hear Ron's unwitty come back and instead looked back out the window, not noticing the surprised look on Ronald Weasley's face or the emerald gaze of confusion that could only be Harry's. Instead he pondered on how the hell he could find himself. It was like he was reading off a script, the author Lucius Malfoy, played out in the Dark Ampitheatre. It took him so much just to ignore Weasley and turn away. Bad habits are hard to break but they can be, and Draco was determined to break his into tiny little pieces.  
  
"What's wrong Ferret?  Miss your daddy?" Weasley's tone was one of scorn, full of hatred and pain but Draco didn't care.  Which shocked him to realize.  He didn't care about Weasley.  Ronald Weasley had no meaning in Draco's life, Draco had no personal grudge against the boy.  Draco had always just repeated what he heard his father say, 'Weasley's are nothing... low born idiots.  Disgrace to the name of pure blood wizards...' and on and on until all Draco could hear was scorn and his father's mocking laugh as he told Draco how he held Weasley Senior from advancing in his job.  All the little spitful things his father did, and Draco realized that he was doing the same.  Then he realized that it wasn't something he really wanted to do.    
  
Coming up with new ways to insult the other boy, new ways to put him down, get him in trouble when nine times out of ten he ended up in trouble as well.  What was the point?  Why did he waste so much time on this other boy?  Why did he waste his time at all? So much of his time was consumed by hate, by this thing he called living like a Malfoy. Maybe he didn't want to be a Malfoy. He just wanted to be himself if he could find out who he really was and maybe if he was lucky he'd like who he turned out to be.   
  
Ron and Harry, surprised at Draco's lack of response, were easily shoved aside by Hermione who walked into the compartment like she owned it, her nose shoved in a book and oblivious to Draco's presence.  Harry and Ron could only stand were they had been shoved in wide eyed amazement as she settled herself into the seat opposite Draco book still open, eyes still moving across the words on the page, every now and then her mouth would move along with what she read and Draco was still ignored.  
  
"Are you two gits going to sit down or what? I doubt Malfoy will bite you. Besides all the other compartments are full." she said without removing her face from between her book.   
  
Ron coughed and Harry shrugged and they sat on either side of her. They stared, mercilessly, at Draco with much interest, waiting on him to react in some negative way. Draco, however, continued to ignore them.  The rest of the ride was made in virtual silence; Harry and Ron uncomfortable in their location, Hermione lost in her book, and Draco swimming in thoughts to deep to completely understand. 


	4. Three

A/N: Hm, here's part three. Same drill as always, read and review please. Let us know what you think. Any ideas? We've got the first part of the next part already planned. Maybe it won't be so long coming out. As always Your Silencer is reachable at NitrogenTears@aol.com and Anney at anney_kun2@yahoo.com. Feel free to write if you want to ask something, or know something, or just ... you know.. something. ^_^  
  
A quick ride to the school, and Draco found himself once more inside the halls of his school.  One thing Draco would never admit to anyone was that at Hogwarts he felt like he was home.  Malfoy Manor was impressive but that's all it was.  Just a front to show others what they didn't have.  It was just one more way for the Malfoy's to show their superiority Draco hated the manor.  It was cold, and dark, and when he was a little boy he would wake up from nightmares of being killed by the manor.  He'd wake up in the dark still hearing his screams for mercy from a house that was supposed to be part of his protection.    
  
Draco blinked his eyes and focused back to where he was.  He hadn't thought of those dreams for years now.  Not since finding the safe comfort of his Slytherin green common room.  Not since his first year here.  He sometimes wondered if everyone felt like that.  If everyone felt like they were coming home once they stepped through the doorway of Hogwarts.  
  
The sound of Dumbledore starting to speak brought Draco out of his thoughts once more and he fell back into the habit of mocking everything the man said.  Not really paying attention, just laid back in his chair his face a mask of disdain.  It occurred to Draco at that moment that he probably looked just like his father.  That thought caused him to sit straight up in his chair and look around.  Trying to see if anyone had been paying attention to him.  Furious that not even a few hours later he was falling back into habits he had decided to rid himself off.  No more acting like his father and the first thing he does is just that.    
  
"Prefects, please show the first years to their common rooms," and with that Draco watched in silence as his schoolmates stood up to leave.  
  
Draco slowly made his way to the common room dreading the first day of class.  Thinking about all the ways he mindlessly followed in his father's footsteps.  
  
"Draco!" only one person in the school had a voice that could make Draco give serious thought to stabbing his wand in his ears and committing ear drum murder.  
  
"Yes, Pansy?" the Mafloy drawl once more rolling off his tongue, ready and able to cut someone down.  
  
"I was hoping you would walk with me to the common room, but I didn't see you when I left the Hall," Draco didn't even stop his eyes from rolling.  
  
"I didn't feel like dealing with anyone at the time.  Matter of fact, I still don't want to deal with anyone.  You'll have to forgive me for denying myself the pleasure of your company," that said Draco turned into a convenient restroom.  
  
Draco knew that Pansy would wait at least five minutes before she'd actually leave.  With nothing to do but out wait her he walked over to the sink to wash his hands.  
  
After rinsing his hands he glanced in the mirror, only instead of the face that always looked out at him all he saw was his father.  The slicked back hair, the permanent sneer.  Draco was depressed by the fact that he was a miniature Lucius.  
  
That didn't last very long though.  Soon enough anger was the foremost emotion He was so very mad at his father.  Before the thought completely cleared his mind he reached up and ran his hands back and forth over his head, not stopping until his hair was loose and falling into his eyes.  
  
He smirked at his reflection, he felt more comfortable. He sighed and then walked out heading for his dorm room and his bed comfy bed. Tomorrow would be like a new beginning or all that cheesy crap people want to call it but yes. It would, not just for him but everyone else as well.  
  
Draco woke up the next morning feeling better than he had since the school year had ended.  Hogwarts could always soothe him into a sleep not bothered by the nightmares he heard his roommates having.  Not to say that he didn't have the occasional one, but the difference between their frequency was beyond obvious.  He made his way to the showers, grateful that no one else was awake yet, and after bathing and his normal routine was finished he found himself standing in front of the mirror remembering his actions from last night.  There would be no more hair gel for him.  This would be his first step in finding himself.  He had never really cared for the slicked back look his father had always wanted him to have.  Without the gel holding his hair back so stiffly he looked completely different.  
  
His face seemed to be made softer, it was easier to keep the sneer off his face.  With his hair down Draco felt like a completely different person.  Quickly looking away and pulling on his clothes he decided to make his way out of the common room and talk a walk around the grounds before everyone else woke up.  Maybe walk to the lake and try to pick out shapes in the clouds until breakfast.  Something he hadn't done since he was a young child.    
  
He made his way outside and walked down to the lake.  Amazed that even at this early he hadn't seen anyone walking about.  Sitting down he looked over the lake into the far off sky and was content. 


	5. Four

A/N: Well, here's part four. I had it to post yesterday, but I'm just really lazy. I being Anney. Since you can't see who's doing the typing. Is that right? Who's? I was never good at the who/whom thing. *shrugs* Anyway, read and review. And I have to give a quick *wave* at Aku-Kitsune who has been one dedicated reviewer. Thanks! It makes us work faster to have reviews. But they aren't required. ^_^ Okay, I'll shut up now. I hate really long A/N's and now I'm doing it.   
  
~~~  
  
Chapter four  
  
After sitting by the lake for what seemed like hours Draco finally stood up and made his way to the Great Hall.  His hair falling into his eyes, he was surprised at how free this one little act of defiance against his father felt.  Draco really did feel like a new person.  Finally making it inside the school he paused for a minute to collect himself.  He knew that his new look would be a major shock for everyone.  After six years of Draco being one way he was now becoming something completely new.  He took a deep breath before walking in, throwing on a facade of confidence. He noticed as he continued walking with that air of defiance, that the Great Hall; a usual harbor for loud noise and action had gone completely silent.   
  
Draco was not the only one that noticed the change of volume in the room. Harry looked up to see what had happened. His eyes following everyone else's gaze and he caught sight of Draco. He eyes grew big and he blushed. Then, he choked on his eggs. Coughing frantically to breathe but still keeping his watering eyes on Draco as the other boy sat down. Ron also held his gaze on Draco and reached over, smacking Harry's back. He missed, thought, and smacked Harry hard in the back of his head sending him face first into his food.  
  
Harry now had a nose full of eggs, but his eyes still stayed on Draco as the other boy made himself a plate and settled down to eat.  Ignoring every eye on him, ignoring Parkinson's screeches in his ears.  Harry had a feeling that his world was about to be turned upside down.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Draco was the center of female attention for the rest of the day.  Girls from each house coming up to him, wanting to touch his hair.  Draco had to fight against the words that would spring to his tongue, cruel heartless words that before now he would have said and then laughed at the devestation in the eyes of these girls.  Before this summer he would not have hesitated on saying anything.  Draco was determined to throw off his fathers influence.  Being nice to a few low born females was his first step.  
  
By lunch the whole school knew that something was going on with Draco Malfoy.  The loose hair was just the first sign.  All day long he had been nice to people from other houses, there weren't any Hufflepuff's in tears over something he said.  No fights with Gryffindors no cut down Ravenclaws.  There were a few muggleborn students (from Hufflepuff) that claimed Draco was a pod person.  The real Malfoy was on a ship in space being probed in horrible places while this version was sent to earth on a mission to confuse people until every student in Hogwarts committed suicide.  This was one of the tamer theories.   
  
The next shock for the students happened at lunch.  As everyone was leaving Draco, having been pushed by a first year fighting for the freedom from the crowd, ran into Hermione Granger and knocked her over.  Her bag spilt and her numerous books and parchments fell on the floor. Normally Draco would have made some type of comment about mudbloods finally learning their place.  He might have even stepped on some of her things as he was leaving, just to show his superiority.  
  
Today though he stopped.  Ron, having been on edge all day because of the peace between Slytherin and Gryffindor, was ready to fight.  He was itching for it really; so when Draco bent down and helped Hermione and Harry pick up her stuff the anger was replaced with confusion and he plopped on the floor.  Unable to hold himself upright.  The only thing he could think of was if he had prayed the night before because surely a Malfoy being nice to a muggleborn was one of the signs before the end of the world.  
  
"Sorry Granger."  
  
Two words.  Two really simple words but everyone within listening distance felt the world tilt under their feet.  Draco Malfoy just apologized to a muggleborn.  And not just any muggleborn, Hermione Granger.  The most hated muggleborn in all of Slytherin next to Potter.  
  
Hermione, though, just smiled.  Her eyes clear and calm like always, her mouth still spread in a smile most of the Slytherins had never seen on her face.  "It's okay Malfoy.  And please, call me Hermione," and with that she walked away.  Bag restored, Hufflepuffs laid out in faints and Ron still sitting on the floor staring at Draco like he really was a pod person. Ron blinked once, twice, and then once more. He couldn't believe it. Draco had to be a pod person, just had to. What other explanation was there for such behavior? There was defiantly something off here, this was just too weird. Years of persecution directed towards almost everyone in the school lead them all to disbelief and continuing crazy theories.   
  
Harry stood there staring at Draco yet again for the millionth time that day, "Uh…Malfoy?" he asked, his voice squeaking a little.  
  
"Yes, Potter?"   
  
Harry waited for it. Waited for the sneer come to come, the cold glare and waited for the cruel sound of his own name hit his ears. But it didn't happen. His dropped, there was no sneer, no harshly spoken words and no ice cold glare.   
  
"Well? Don't didn't stand there like that, you look like a bloody fish. What is it?" Draco mentally smirked, this was kind of fun. 


End file.
